The present disclosure relates generally to hose hangers, and more particularly to a hose hanger assembly that possesses a car wheel rim configuration with a removable cover structure.
Devices configured to hang a hose adjacent to a side of a house are well known in the art. It is also well known in the art to provide one or more storage compartments within the hose hanger. It would be advantageous to create an amusing configuration of a hose hanger that includes a storage compartment which takes advantage of the physical attributes of the amusing configuration for utilitarian purposes.